New Expirience: Duel Academy
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: this is the Sequel of In the Midst of Chaos and also I wanted too get this done before I Graduate... today actually so enjoy and not much to say other than that Naruto and his harem got sucked into the future by Naruto's millennium earing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so for those of you who even care… this is going the first chapter of the sequel of the remake of Magic Dragon Duelist.**

"So… you want us to go to Duel Academy and Protect it…" Naruto stated to Seto Kaiba.

Seto nodded "Yes, I need to three to protect it… that and I need you three out of the house since I'm having a hard time sleeping at night with the moaning from the nine of you! You two are twins for Obelisk's sake… and you seven Ishizu, Anko, Hana, Shizune, Kushina, Mikoto, Kaguya I don't even know what to say. I may be proud of your dueling skills as your adoptive older brother, but… *sigh* if you nine are happy together then it's none of my business. Oh and don't even get me started on how your Dark Magician Girl card spirit can materialize and join in, ugh, just do this for me!"

Naruto, Narumi, Anko, Ishizu, Shizune, Kushina, Kaguya, Mikoto and Hana blushed a bit while in her card Mana happened to be giggling and when Naruto recovered he asked another question on his mind. "I have a feeling that there are more reasons that you are sending us to your school."

"You are correct, I think you should be around people more your age… and of lesser dueling skill for the most part. Also Alexis and Fonda are at the school, so you should be happy to see them and they WILL definitely by _happy_ to see you again… if you know what I mean." (Yeah, Kaiba is slightly perverted in this story because I think that it will be interesting to write)

Naruto's eyebrow twitched a little "yeah… I get what you mean. Let's just get the paperwork done with so we can get on our way." He said as Kaiba took out a bunch of papers and smirked. "They're already filed and everything. All you need to do is get there." A knock on the door interrupted them and Kaiba looked at the nine of them "Well look's like your ride has arrived. Oh and Naruto?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Kick some ass and protect my school… for old times' sake?"

"You got it buddy!"

With that they walked out the door and into the elevator that brought them to the landing pad. When they got there a helicopter was waiting for them…

"And so a new adventure begins, eh?" Naruto stated more than asked.

"Yeah… time travel tends to do that Naruto-kun." Ishizu stated with a sweatdrop.

A few hours later.

The nine of them jumped out of the helicopter and sky dived down to the island… in style… by crashing right through the chancellor's office window and scaring him half to death.

"AHHH….. Oh…. It's just you nine, how was your trip?" Sheppard asked.

The nine of them sweatdropped at that but answered with the common "Fairly well"

Sheppard cleared his throat "well then, you should already know where everything is and where you all will be staying. Although I will say that you don't have to wear the uniform, I do suggest that you take off the jumpsuits and get dressed into something more comfortable." He stated as the nine nodded and left for their, ahem, house on the island and got dressed into their normal clothes.

Naruto and Narumi dressed like the twins they are. Garbed in black jeans with a black belt, an orange T-Shirt, with an open black jacket on over it finished off with a pair of black sneakers.

Ishizu on the other hand was dressed in a loose-ish tan robe-like dress that come up to her shoulder blades which is a pure gold collar to which she uses a bit of her leftover power from her millennium necklace to keep the top up. The dress goes down to her heels where she has on a pair of brown sandals. Around her thin waist is a golden Obi. The dress parts when she walks, to the point of it parting up to the top third of her left thigh. Her lightly tanned skin, brown hair and deep blue eyes definitely gave her the exotic beauty look… the large breasts that were hardly hidden since the dress went over the side of each breast and also in between them, thus tightening the cloth over her breast and leaving nothing to the imagination regarding their size. In her hair also happened to be gold wraps that had hair tied up and hanging behind each ear down over each shoulder and to just passed the top of each breast (for some reason that is what most of this paragraph is about… awkward…)

For Anko she went with a simple mesh bodysuit that goes to mid calf and three quarters of the way down her bicep. She also has on a tan skirt that had a belt around the top and from her right hip diagonal right to the side of the middle of her abs. around her neck is a beautiful ruby hung on a black cord which rests between of large valley of heaven. On her feet is a pair of black sandals.

Hana dressed in a pair of very skin tight spandex shorts that go down to mid thigh with a forest green tank top on. On her feet were simple black sandals like Anko.

Shizune dressed in a simple black kimono with white trim along with a mesh shirt under it. the kimono hung off her shoulders for the most part to the point that the kimono looked like it would fall off, but it stayed in place. On her feet is a pair of black sandals.

Kushina decided with a light tan _short_ kimono that ends at the top quarter on her thighs. A large dark brown obi wrapped around her waist. For footwear Kushina went with a pair of black skin tight boots that go all the way up to mid thigh.

Mikoto went with a red Chinese style dress with a red flower outlined in white on the bottom left. The dress, like Kushina's kimono, goes down to the top quarter of her thighs. On the other hand there is a slit on both sides that reach up to just below each hip. On her feet happened to be red high heels.

Finally Kaguya dressed in her white kimono outlined in yellow and red with red tombs (did I spell that right?). On her feet happened to be a pair of white high heels

After they were done they walked towards the academy's duel arena where a duel was supposed to go on and Naruto didn't like it one bit since it technically wasn't approved by Seto Kaiba.

Naruto walked into the arena with the girls following behind him. When he entered the open arena two boys', one with drown hair and one with blue hair looked up as two bold guys flipped over them.

"THE PARADOX BROTHERS'" Crowler announced.

Naruto and the girls scowled "PARA! DOX! Get the hell out of here… NOW!" he yelled.

Everybody looked at the entrance where Naruto and the girls stood. Para and Dox took a step backwards with a shocked look on their faces.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Dox said

"Yeah, we thought we were in the clear!" Para continued.

Naruto scowled "Nope sorry boys, but this duel wasn't even run by Seto, so in the endi'm the one that has to decide what to do with the two accused." Naruto announced with varied reactions throughout the audience.

Up in the stands with Alexis and Bastion

Alexis smiled, "That's Naruto for you, always coming to the rescue… though being a good friend of Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto does give him a lot of leeway, especially since his father is Pegasus."

Bastion snapped his head towards her. "Alexis how do you know that guy down there?"

"Alexis didn't meet his eyes "Let's just say that the two of us go back a bit."

Down on the field Naruto walked up to Crowler "You're lucky I don't fire you right here and now Crowler. Anyway I'll be the one to decide their punishment… they will still duel, but their opponent will be my twin and I. oh and the stakes will be slightly different as well…"

Jaden coked his head to the side in confusion "Different how?" he asked.

Narumi walked onto the platform "Different, as in you will duel in impress instead of dueling to win. If you impress us then you get to stay here, if you don't… well, you'll be expelled." She explained.

Jaden's eyes lit up "So, all we have to do is impress you?" he asked with the twins nodding "Sweet, let's get our game on!" he yelled and dragged Cyrus over to their side of the arena and activated their duel disks

Crowler walked to the middle of the dueling platform and spoke "Alright, the rules of this tag duel are rather simple. There is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of any cards that are not yet in play. You however may use what is on your partner's field. Understood?

"YEAH!"

"Then duel!" Crowler finished and ran off the platform.

Naruto/Narumi: 8000

Jaden/Cyrus: 8000

"Get your games' on!" Jaden said as he drew his cards and looked to Cyrus and nodded.

Cyrus drew his card "Here we go. Ah, first I'm gonna summon Gyroid in attack mode." He said as he ended his turn.

"My turn." Narumi said as she drew her card "I summon Gene Warped Werewolf in Attack Mode (2000/100). Now because I have an earth attribute monster on my side of the field I can special summon from my hand Mythical Water Dragon (1000/2000), which I will be summoning in defense mode. Now I throw down two face downs and activate the spell card Heavy Storm to bring out two Wicked Tokens. You're up Jaden."

Jaden smirked "alright, I summon Elemental Hero Burstinitrix, Defense Mode."

Naruto drew his card "Well, I'm up. I'll start off nice and easy by summoning my Grand Tiki Elder (1500/800)." Naruto started.

Somebody in the audience yelled "That thing is WEAK!"

Naruto smirked "This guy is not staying around for long though… Narumi, May I?"

"Go right ahead." She replied with a smile.

"Ok then now I can tribute My Grand Tiki Elder and one Wicked Token in order to Special Summon (Yes the card says in the text that it is a special summon), Masked Beast Des Gardius (3300/2500)! Now I'll end my turn." Naruto finished.

Up in the audience people were whispering about the move Naruto just did. "To think that on his first turn he can bring out such a powerful monster, while his sister sets of a pretty good defense. I hope Jaden and Cyrus can get it together and impress them before they get creamed." Bastion stated.

Alexis sighed, "Naruto has always been an exceptional duelist. He usually tends to play with his opponents, but he seems to not be in the mood for that today since Crowler went behind the back of the man in charge, Seto Kaiba, and organized the duel with the Paradox Brothers."

On the field

"All aboard! I summon Steamroid in attack mode. And I also play this, Polyermerization. Check it out I'm taking my Gyroid and Steamroid and fusing them together to create the ultimate engine that could, Steam Gyroid (2200). Now that's locomotion. Ok Steam Gyroid attack that last wicked Token!" Cyrus yelled with Jaden trying to get his partner's attention as to not attack.

Narumi and Naruto smirked which was noted by almost everyone in the stadium. "Brother, if you please."

"Sure, Masked Beast protect the Wicked token while taking out that engine." Naruto stated.

(I don't want any shit from you all about how I do Tag duels because this is how I think they should work!)

Masked Beast got in front of Steam Gyroid and slashed the train apart with its claws

Naruto/Narumi: 8000

Jaden/Cyrus: 6900

"Ok I'll place one card face down and end my turn" Cyrus finished.

"My draw" Narumi stated as she drew her card. "Now I use the spell card Ancient Rules in order to special summon Spiral Serpent from my hand" she stated as a large sea serpent appeared on the field (2900/2900). "Now Spiral Serpent, Gene-Warped Werewolf attack Cyrus directly."

Naruto/Narumi: 8000

Jaden/Cyrus: 2000

Everyone in the stadium looked on with wide eyes as Jaden and Cyrus were getting a pounding and on their last legs while Naruto and Narumi haven't been touched yet.

"Well… it looks like Jaden and Cyrus won't be on this island for much longer. A shame too, Jaden is a great duelist while Cyrus has the potential to become a great duelist if he can get over his lack of confidence." Bastion said.

Alexis giggled a bit, like she knew something he didn't.

"What?" Bastion asked.

Alexis turned to him, "Naruto and Narumi, aren't going to expel them. They are just testing their resolve against two strong duelists that are way out of their league."

Bastion quirked an eyebrow "So this duel is basically just to see how strong their will to win and stay on the island is?" he asked.

Alexis nodded "That's correct."

On the field.

Jaden drew his card "Sweet, I summon Elemental Hero Clayman to the field and now I'll fuse him with Burstinitrix in order to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000/2500), and he's bad!" he said.

Cyrus looked at the monster "Yeah, he's bad, but he's not as bad as the monster's we are staring down. He only has 2500 defense points! The monsters we have to worry about are 3300 and 2900. Your blaster will get blasted."

"Don't sweat it, that's what his special ability is for, cy. You see when he's in defense mode the Rampart Blaster can attack directly!"

Naruto/Narumi: 7000

Jaden/Cyrus: 2000

"Sure it's only half of his normal attack points but hey, it's a special effect, what are you gonna do?" Jaden finished.

"Alright, let's get it on! I draw… now this is what I'm talking about. I sacrifice our last wicked token in order to summon to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode (2000/1700) but that's not all. Now I use the spell card known as The Will of the Dragon King. This allows me to fuse my Dark Magician Girl with this spell card itself in order to summon Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight in attack mode (2600/1700). Now I'm going to play the equip spell card known as united we stand. This powerful equip spell card increases the equipped monsters attack and defense points by 800 for every monster we have on our side of the field, which is five. Since there are five monsters on our side of the field the equip spell will increase the monster I equip it to by 4000 points. The monster that shall receive the bonus will be my lovely Dark Magician Girl bringing her Attack up to 6600 and her defense up to 5700." Naruto started and smirked at the horrified expressions of the various duelists throughout the arena at such a powerful combination of monsters and spells being used.

Bastion gasped "That's one powerful monster. The other monsters are powerful as well but that Dragon Knight takes the cake out of any monster I've ever seen."

Naruto sighed "Sorry boys' but this duel ends here… I activate my Dark Magician Girl's effect. By discarding one card from my hand, once per turn I can destroy a face up monster on the field. So I will be discarding my card and destroying your Blaster. And now my sweet, attack Jaden directly!" Naruto said as his DMGTDK ended the duel in his and his twins favor.

Everybody in the arena cheered as Naruto announced that the boy's would not be expelled from the Academy. Well almost everybody was cheering, Professor Crowler was not happy in the slightest if his scowl and the cursing under his breath was any sign.

**Alright that's chapter 1 of the sequel to my Naruto/Yugioh crossover.**

**Let me know how I did. I hope I did better with how I wrote the duel.**

**What did I do that you all liked and what did I do that you didn't with that please also let me know how I can fix it.**

**This is Avatar18 and I'm out!**


	2. Update

Sorry bout all of this sporadic updates and I have a few things that I would like to say.

First off would you all please stop with the "UPDATE PLEASE!" reviews since I'll update when I find the time to update.

2nd I'm starting college in a few days, community college mind you but college nonetheless. Holyoke community college in MASS.

3rd I have a job at Subway in Holyoke and Lee Mass… mostly in Lee… so if you live up there and feel like stopping by the subway on Main Street and just having a chat with me when it's not busy then be my guest.

To people in Lee… Saturday 11-5 and Sunday 12-9…

4th For those of you in who live in North Hampton MASS… I'll be at the fair tomorrow helping my boss with his cars… demo derby bitches… that and I might be driving one of the cars…

5th the next updates are going to be as follows 1st: Konoha's Nightmare Fox, 2nd: sequel to Experiments Love, 3rd: Naruto Torazuka and then pretty much rinse and repeat.


End file.
